Chiisana Sesshoumaru
by Sayo
Summary: Sesshoumaru cae en una trampa de una Oni, y lo lleva a su pasado, cuando era un joven youkai. Pero, por cosas de la vida conoce a una chica que intentará ablandar el corazón de este arrogante youkai...


N/A: Bueno, es el primer fic de Inuyasha que escribo. Tengo muchas ideas que tengo en mi cabeza y que quiero plasmar en la compu.La simbología es la siguiente: Los diálogos están entre "", cuando hay cambio de pensamientos o de personas /*/*/ (ya ustedes entenderán), mis comentarios (N/A:...) y las acciones -cursiva- Bien, creo que esto es todo.  
  
Inuyasha no me pertenece. Rumiko-sensei me lo prestó un momento para desestrezarme.  
  
Capítulo I  
  
Joven Sesshoumaru  
  
La pequeña y parlanchina Rin estaba al lado de su extraño guardián, Sesshoumaru. Durante todo el día, éste estaba percibiendo una extraña presencia.  
  
No muy lejos de ahí, una Oni preparaba un maléfico plan...que cambiaría la vida de Sesshoumaru completamente. Su ataque estaba listo...solo había que esperar.  
  
Sesshoumaru se detuvo en seco.Podía sentir a ese ser...no sabía quien era pero estaba inseguro, así que decidió ir a averiguar, dejando a Rin al cuidado de Jakken (N/A:pobre niña!)  
  
"Con que aquí estás, Sesshoumaru."  
  
El taiyoukai se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una joven Oni. Estaba vestida con un viejo kimono y su aura era muy poderosa.  
  
"Sé que me venías siguiendo" dijo el arrogante youkai lentamente "Qué quieres de mi?"  
  
"Yo?...nada...sólo necesito distraerme... -toma su báculo- Sabes? Te he estado observando, y me he dado cuenta, por el tipo de persona que eres, que tuvistes un trágico pasado que no deseas recordar"  
  
"Feh. Si me vienes a contar historias estúpidas, mejor me marcho" El taiyoukai se disponía a irse, pero la Oni lo detuvo  
  
"Tienes una oportunidad de disfrutar tu vida, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"No te necesito. No voy a perder el tiempo contigo"  
  
"Mhpmh...lo intenté por las buenas...tendrá que ser por las malas... Ahora...viajarás al pasado...a tu pasado"  
  
"A qué te refie...?" Sesshoumaru no pudo terminar la frase. Fue envuelto por una cegadora luz blanca y transportado a Kami sabe donde.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
"Sayo! A comer!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Mmmm!! Cómo adoro vivir aquí! Ésta aldea es genial. Aceptaron a mi okaa y a mi! Si son buenos...pero claro, no aceptan youkais.  
  
Mi madre es una miko muy linda y muy ágil. Mi otou? Bueno, él era un hanyou. Era porque él falleció...hace mucho tiempo.Pero mi okaa y yo vivimos muy felices, aunque antes éramos rechazadas, por mi condición. Aunque soy una humana completa, cuando me enfado mucho me convierto en youkai (pero no completa...), aunque eso es en casos extraños, y nunca me ha sucedido, y espero que esto siga así. -feliz-  
  
Acabo de cumplir 16 años! -suspiro de alegría- Estoy muy contenta porque pronto podré ser una miko como mi okaa. Estoy muy orgullosa de ella. Es la miko de la aldea y todo el mundo le tiene aprecio, al igual que a mi. Mi okaa dice que me casaré con un humano digno y que cautive mi corazón. Obviamente no quiere que me case con un youkai, porque no quiere que pase por lo que ella pasó con mi padre. Él era detestado tanto por los humanos como por los propios youkais por ser sangre impura, y, aunque mi forma youkai no se manifestará completamente ni será detectada, me consideran como una humana más.  
  
Adoro salir por las mañanas. Puedo acercarme al bosque, pero no tanto: mi obaasan dice que ahí hay peligrosos youkais y no me gustaría ser comida por uno de ellos -escalofrío-  
  
-camina alegre- adoro estos valles. Hay muchos árboles grandes y frondosos. Me gusta mucho montarme en sus ramas y contemplar el paisaje. Caminar también me gusta, y explorar, sobre todo. A veces consigo cosas extrañas e interesantes...  
  
-tic nervioso-  
  
KYAAAAAAAAA! UN YOUKAI!!!!!!!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Un momento...está herido! Es un youkai joven...creo.Debe de tener como unos 18 o 19 años, según su aspecto. Está en el suelo inconsciente. Tiene una larga melena plateada, unas marcas en la cara y una...cola.  
  
De vez en cuando, esas "cosas extrañas e interesantes" son realmente curiosas.  
  
Me acerco a él. Si, está vivo. Pero esta Sayo se encargará de curarlo. -lo examina- Su herida es muy profunda y tengo que ver como se la curo.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
ODIO cuando me siento desorientado. Las imágenes vienen a mi como ráfagas de viento..nada más recuerdo a una Oni...pero no lo sé...AUCH!  
  
-abre los ojos-  
  
QUÉ???!!!??? UNA HUMANA TOCANDO A ESTE SESSHOUMARU????!!! QUÉ REPUGNANTE!  
  
"GRRRRRRR!!! Aléjate de mi, humana!"  
  
" -susto- Oh! Perdón...estaba tratando de curarte...estas muy herido"  
  
Cierto. Cierto. No recuerdo nada, pero esta herida me arde y me molesta de sobremanera que una hembra humana se encargue de mi o sienta lástima de mi.  
  
"Se curará sola." Dije firmemente levantándome "Ahora, si no te importa, tengo asuntos pendientes"  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Que carácter! Hmph...es un youkai, todos deben ser igual. "Estás seguro?" le pregunté algo incómoda, preocupada...y algo asustada. Nunca me había encontrado con un youkai, y siendo mi primer encuentro, me parece más extraño aún que no me haya atacado o algo por el estilo.  
  
"No te interesa."  
  
- ¬¬ - Esta bien,está bien, que conste de que no estoy tratando de hacerlo hacerlo enojar. Mejor me regreso a casa: no vaya a ser que okaa y obaa se preocupen por mi.  
  
Pero...QUÉ ES ESO??? Hay una manada de youkais dirigiéndose hacia nosotros!!! Y van muy rápido...no hacia nosotros...hacia MI!  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nada...no siento nada. Brazos fuertes que me cargan y me alejan de aquel lugar. Abro mis ojos...  
  
En primer lugar, no sé a que tenerle más miedo: a una bandada de lujuriosos y malvados youkais o que uno de ellos te haya salvado la vida.  
  
"-0.o- A...a...a...ariga..tou"  
  
"Que descuidada eres!...tenías que ser humana"  
  
"Me salvastes! Arigatou,atigatou!!!! -^^- " Creo que no todos los youkais son tan malos, después de todo.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
No tengo ni la menos idea de por qué le salvé la vida a esta tonta humana. Feh. No puedo hacer nada. Ya lo hecho hecho está. Lo que me extraña es porque los youkais del bosque Fujitaka están aquí. Mi padre no ha hecho nada al respecto? Claro, debe estar ocupado con esa tonta humana, olvidando a mi hahahue...y a mi, seguramente, encargándose de la peste de Inuyasha.  
  
"Ahí vienen de nuevo!!!!!"  
  
Grrrrr! No tenías porque gritar en mi oído! Yo ya lo sabía, no soy tonto. Como molesta...Mmm??... -snif,sniiiif- Huele bien.  
  
GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! MALDICIÓN! Ya esta niña me está sacando de mis casillas! Tengo que regresar a casa y avisarle a Chichihue sobre esta aparición.  
  
La tomo de un brazo y la llevo a un lugar seguro. La dejo ahí y me marcho,sin decir nada.  
  
-gira- Por qué esta niña me sigue?  
  
"Ahora que quieres?"  
  
"Me salvastes la vida...estoy muy agradecida contigo"  
  
Feh.Sólo eso?  
  
"Podrías perderte de mi vista?"  
  
"Ay! Qué arrogante! Lo que quiero es agradecerte de que me hayas salvado la vida...es todo"  
  
"Ah,si? Hazme un favor: mantente alejada de mi como unos...50 kilómetros, entendistes?"  
  
"JA! Que gracioso...olvídalo"  
  
Hasta que por fin se fue! Me tenía obstinado -salta a una rama- Bien, ahora tengo que regresar a casa lo más rápido posible.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Ow! Me salvó la vida! Le estaré agradecida de por vida...pero el muy tonto parece que no quiere ni verme en pintura.  
  
Regreso a casa, algo asustada por el encuentro. Okaa está en la puerta esperándome. Su cara denotaba mucha preocupación  
  
"Okaa!!!! -sob,sob- "  
  
"Sayo-chan!! Mi pequeña...estás bien!? Pude sentir presencias de youkais...me preocupé mucho!"  
  
"Estoy bien,okaa-san.No me pasó nada"  
  
"Mantente alejada de esos bosque...al menos por ahora"  
  
"Okaa...sabes que a mi me gusta estar por ahí!"  
  
"Si, pero ya no es tan seguro como antes...puedes encontrarte a youkais peligrosos...o incluso taiyoukais"  
  
Mmm...pero el que vi hoy no parecía tan malo, después de todo...  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Por fin en casa...extrañaba mi cómodo futon. Pero odio cuando eso Inu-tonto comienza a molestarme...Chichihue se enteró de lo del ataque, y dijo que iba a estar pendiente. Feh! Ni siquiera se preocupó por mi!.  
  
A quien le importo? -se pone su yukata- Sólo le interesa el idiota de Inuyasha.  
  
MALDICIÓN,INUYASHA!  
  
" -^o^- Sessh-chan! -corre- Donde estabas?"  
  
Esa peste.  
  
" -se tropieza torpemente- "  
  
...Baka...  
  
" -se levanta y se ríe de si mismo- "  
  
...baka mono.  
  
"Qué quieres, engendro?"  
  
Apenas tenía 4 años, y el muy idiota apenas podía pensar...Chichihue no la pasaba tanto en el castillo ya que tenía asuntos pendientes con otros taiyoukais de la región, así que mi medio-hermano se la pasaba conmigo.  
  
"Inuyasha quiere jugar"  
  
"Ahora no,baka"  
  
"Anda,Sess-chan!!! Jueguemos!"  
  
"No.Déjame en paz, mocoso"  
  
" -snif,snif- Oye...hueles diferente"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Es cierto...tengo el aroma de esa tonta niña humana. Grrrrrrrr! Me causó graves problemas...esa niña...  
  
"Feh.Piérdete"  
  
La peste de mi hermano se va...Como molesta.Es verdad todavía conservo ese aroma -sniiif,sniiiiiff- huele a...lirios?  
  
Este Sesshoumaru debe de dejar de pensar en la mocosa y ruidosa niña humana.  
  
-se acuesta en su futon- Mañana volveré a ese bosque.Tengo algunas dudas. Además, quiero explorar el territorio.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Ahhh! Cómo adoro un buen baño caliente! No hay nada más reconfortante que despertarse bien temprano y darse un delicioso baño. -se pone kimono- .Ahora tengo que ir a buscar frutas. Obaa dice que son buenas para la salud.Aunque yo estoy MUY BIEN de salud. No deberían preocuparse tanto por mi.  
  
En realidad, se comporta así, al igual que mi okaa, desde ayer. Todavía recuerdo a ese arrogante y engreído youkai. -tic- .Que malvado. Intentaba darle las gracias por haberme salvado y se comporta así conmigo.  
  
Como me molesta ese tipo de personas. Que coraje!!! Ya verá...la próxima vez me las pagará!!!  
  
-THUD-  
  
"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
-PLAF-  
  
- _._u - Si tuviera más cuidado, no me tropezaría tanto.Eh? -mira hacia abajo- es un...PRECIPICIO????  
  
De vez en cuando, la vida apesta  
  
"AY! -cae de bruces-" Eso me pasa por despitada!!!  
  
-SPLASH!-  
  
Y de paso tengo que caer en el agua? -mojada,molesta- Kami...este no es mi día de suerte.  
  
Ahora estoy toda mojada y es probable de que me dé un resfriado. -se incorpora- como odio cuando me despisto! Eso me pasa por estar pensando en ese estúpido youkai.  
  
Quiero irme a casa...huh? un momento. No recuerdo este riachuelo. Que extraño. Conozco los alrededores de este bosque y jamás lo había visto. Qué bien! Tengo un sitio para bañarme más privadamente!  
  
...aunque creo que la palabra "privadamente" necesita ajustarse a las circunstancias.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Bien. -olfatea- Creo que por acá hay un riachuelo cerca. Este es un extenso bosque. He vencido a varios youkais que me he encontrado. No ha sido difícil. Puedo hacer este mi territorio.Siempre he querido demostrarle a chichihue que puedo convertirme en un GRAN taiyoukai como él. A lo mejor así deja de prestarle tanta atención a Inuyasha.  
  
Y hablando de pestes... -snif,snif-  
  
Lo que me faltaba. Otra vez la humana! Kami...maldición!  
  
"TU OTRA VEZ????!!!!!!!?????"  
  
"TU OTRA VEZ????!!!!!!!?????"  
  
"Qué haces aquí? En *MI* territorio?"  
  
"*TU* Territorio? Desde cuando?"  
  
"A partir de este momento. Y será mejor que te vayas ya, sino quiere morir"  
  
Me encanta amenazar...en especial a los humanos.Me tienen miedo y eso me gusta...por qué no huelo miedo o nerviosismo en esta niña?  
  
"No me voy. Tu no eres dueño del bosque, ni lo serás!"  
  
Quieres pelear?  
  
"-burla- Quién lo dice? Una niña humana? La raza inferior más deprimente que existe? No me hagas reír, que me duelen los músculos de mi cara."  
  
"No me importa.Pero no eres dueño de este bosque ni mucho menos de este territorio!"  
  
Vas a seguir? Pero que hembra tan insistente y terca!  
  
"No me hagas enfadar.Márchate. Te estoy dando una oportunidad para que vivas...y la desperdicias?"  
  
"Sólo porque eres hijo del gran Inutaisho crees que puedes obtener todo lo que quieres,verdad?. Debes ser como los demás youkais: seguro te buscas a mujeres y te gusta matar a humanos...que desgracia! No perderé mi tiempo contigo, me marcho!"  
  
-0.o- yo no busco mujeres ni hago nada por el estilo! Aprende a respetar a este Sesshoumaru!  
  
"..."  
  
-idea-  
  
"No te vas a ningún sitio"  
  
JA! Ahora si estás asustada,verdad? .Es hora de que este noble youkai imponga su autoridad como macho-alfa!  
  
Pensándolo bien...  
  
"Toma esto!!!!!"  
  
-THUD-  
  
Este Sesshoumaru no vio venir eso.  
  
Esa mocosa me pisó! GRRRRRRRRR!!!! Desde que la conocí lo único que hace es ponerme enfadado!  
  
"Como te atreves!?"  
  
"SUÉLTAME!"  
  
Ahora si que me enfadastes. Me pisó...me PISÓ!  
  
"Tu vida va a ser un infierno"  
  
"No me das miedo!"  
  
Ah,no? Pero puedo percibirlo. Tonta. Te tomo del brazo. Ahora vendrás conmigo. Te lo has buscado  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Te merecías ese pisotón!!! Por atrevido!! KAMI,POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO?. Ahora me toma del brazo a la fuerza y me lleva. Tengo miedo...Okaasan!!  
  
"A DÓNDE ME LLEVAS?"  
  
"A partir de ahora serás mi sirvienta. Mi esclava...y tal vez puedas cuidar de la peste de Inuyasha"  
  
NANI??!!  
  
"ESTA SAYO NO VA A SER ESCLAVA DE NADIE!"  
  
"Lo serás. Y sino te callas, te echaré en una jauría de lobos."  
  
-0.o- Maldita sea mi suerte! Por qué me pasa esto a MI? Yo no QUIERO ser esclava de NADIE!  
  
"NO TE HARÉ CASO. DÉJAME IR!"  
  
Forcejeo con él intentando zafarme. El muy baka me sujeta más fuerte y habla con voz tan calmada que me hace estallar de la furia  
  
"Cállate. Te llevaré a mi palacio. Ahí cuidarás a mi medio- hermano,Inuyasha. Y será mejor que te comportes.Se supone que estoy a cargo de él, y no quiero que nadie sepa que tu eres mi sirvienta. Al menos no por ahora.Haz entendido? No lo repetiré"  
  
"- ._. -"  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
"Encárgate de él. Y será mejor que no escapes. O si lo intentas, no voy a ser yo quien te asesine, sino los guardias del palacio lo harán por si solos"  
  
"Que miedo! Ya verás!"  
  
Como se atreve? Ahora tengo que cuidar a su hermano? Y QUIEN ES ÉL PARA DECIDIR LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER?!?!?!?!  
  
-se levanta-- ya verá,ya verá...debe haber una salida por aquí..  
  
"Tu quien eres?"  
  
Esa vocecita...es la de un niño? Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con otro youkai...o más bien parece un hanyou. Tiene orejitas de perro y esta vestido con un kimono rojo.  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Sayo se asustó un poco al encontrarse con el pequeño hanyou. Aunque lucía indefenso, era hermano de Sesshoumaru, y aún así, debía mantenerse pendiente.  
  
"Tu quien eres?"  
  
"Er...yo..."  
  
"Eres mi niñera? -cara de angelito- " Inuyasha se levantó de su futon y caminó alegre hacia la joven "Sess-chan nunca tiene tiempo para jugar conmigo...es por eso que te buscó a ti para que lo hicieras? Cómo te llamas?"  
  
Sin duda alguna, la cabeza de Sayo se lleno de dudas.  
  
"Bueno...me llamo Sayo. Tu hermanito me obligó a cuidarte...no es que no quiera. Pareces un niño muy tierno...a diferencia de otros - ¬¬* - y tal vez pueda jugar contigo...pero si me dices por donde puedo salir"  
  
"Wiii! Bueno...Sess-chan es un poquitito malo porque papá siempre lo ignora. Siempre quiere demostrar que es el youkai mas fuerte que existe. Por eso siempre está ocupado. Le gusta pelear con otros youkai de la región y encargarse de nuevos territorio. Ni él ni chichihue juegan conmigo."  
  
Sayo entendía ahora el comportamiento de aquel youkai. Sesshoumaru se llama? Bueno. La mayor prioridad de la chica era salir de aquel lugar primero.  
  
"Podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí? Te prometo que jugaré contigo...pero extraño a mi okaa y quiero regresar a casa"  
  
"Eh...sin ser vistos por los guardias de la casa...no sabo. Pero puedes pedírselo a Sess-chan!"  
  
/*/*/*/  
  
Como odio cuando mencionan el nombre de ese youkai.  
  
" -tic nervioso- No, no lo creo. No me dejará salir. Tengo que buscar otra manera"  
  
"No sabo...vamos a jugar!,si?  
  
...  
  
Me rindo.Juego con el niño  
  
Continuará...  
  
N/A: Qué les pareció? Sé que no está muy interesante que digamos, pero esto es una pequeña probadita a ver como les cae...Siendo mi primer fic, estoy sorprendida por los resultados  
  
Ja Ne.  
  
Zuky-chan (inuu_ch4n@hotmail.com)  
  
Podrían presionar aquel botoncito de abajo? Para que me digan como está la historia! - T-T - 


End file.
